


When I Get Home

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, all the pics, some videos too, vagina pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You sighed to yourself and went to lay your phone down when it vibrated in your hand. 
"Good morning, my love. I miss you. Sorry I was a bit late today, my alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to."





	1. Oceans Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part fanfic for Jumin's birthday (Oct. 5th) I'll upload the second part on his actual birthday.

You were lying in the bed that you two shared, holding onto your phone while waiting for the good morning text from him.  
  


"It's already 10:30AM there..." You thought to yourself, "He should be awake..."  
  


Jumin was on a business trip, he'd already been gone for a week and you missed him terribly. Normally he would have already texted you a good morning by now, but he was running late today. This was the first trip he'd gone on since the two of you got married. The house seemed so empty without him around. You sighed to yourself and went to lay your phone down when it vibrated in your hand.  
  


**"Good morning, my love. I miss you. Sorry I was a bit late today, my alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to."**  
  


A smile made its way to your face instantly.  
  


**"It's alright, Jumin. I miss you so much. Do you know when you're coming home yet?"**  
  


**"I think I'm going to be home for my birthday. I can't wait to see you. How is Elizabeth 3rd?"**  
  


**"She's doing fine, she's sleeping next to me right now. I think she misses you too."**

  
**"I miss my two lovely ladies more than anything. I can barely concentrate on work out here, my head keeps thinking of you."**

  
You could only smile at the texts he sent you, could he be any more perfect? This week apart from him was so difficult. Jumin was the type of guy to want to spend all of his time with you, and you had no complaints about that because you were exactly the same. Another buzz of your phone interrupted your thoughts.

  
**"I can't wait to get home and roll around in the bed with you all day long."**

  
A smirk made its way to your face, why not tease him a bit? Being newlyweds and apart for a week was difficult on your body. You texted him back.

  
**"Is that all we would do? I can think of other things I'd like to do too."**

A few minutes passed and you began to get a little nervous, it's not like you've ever sexted him before... But this time apart was starting to really get to you. You missed him, you missed his touch.  
Finally, another buzz of your phone.

  
**"What are you saying? Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working."**

  
You stared at your phone and went to reply but another text came in.

  
**"You know we would do much more than that, my love. Both my mind and body miss you."**

  
You already felt your body temperature rise as a blush found its way to your face, were we really going to do this?

  
**"Jumin, I want you to touch me. I miss it so much."**

  
You decided to take a picture of yourself in your disheveled clothing, pajama shirt slightly pulled up to reveal a bit of your stomach. Your pajama shorts were riding up your legs, nicely showing off your butt a little bit. Send.

  
**"I have to go to a meeting in an hour, are you trying to drive me crazy? God. I miss you so much. You're making me have vulgar thoughts..."**

  
You bit your lip before sending a daring text back, Jumin wasn't one to take selfies... But maybe for you, he would?

  
" **Can I have a picture of you too? I want to see what you look like right now."**

  
A few moments later and a picture of Jumin came in. He was lying in bed, his hair was messy and his shirt had half of the buttons undone. He had an adorably sexy smirk going on as well, but all you could focus on is how much you wanted that shirt off of him.

  
**"My husband is so handsome. But I think he'd look even better without a shirt on."**

  
**"Oh, would he now? But... Shouldn't it be ladies first?"**

  
You smiled at your phone, oh, he was _good_.

  
**"I suppose you're right..."**

  
You took off your pajama shirt to leave yourself in a bra and shorts, you snapped a pic and sent it to him.  
You received a text back within 30 seconds.

  
**"You are so beautiful, do you know what you do to me?"**

  
**"I have an idea, but it'd be really nice if you could show me."**

  
A minute passed and another text came in, a picture message. Jumin had removed his shirt, leaving himself in just his slacks. You could see a bulge in his pants.  
Another text came in.

  
**"That's what you do to me."**

  
**"I want you so badly, Jumin. What would you do if you were here right now?"**  
  


You texted him back, your fingers were jittery and all the blood in your body was rushing in your lower half. This was so exciting and new, and you couldn't believe that he was actually going along with it.

  
**"You want to know what I'd do to you? What a naughty girl. I can tell you..."**

  
**"Yes, please. Please tell me. I need to know."**

  
You waited around 5 minutes before another text came in.

  
**"First, I'd hold you in my arms. I'd kiss you, slowly and gently for a little bit. I would run my hands through your hair and kiss you deeper. I'd get on top of you and run my hands all across your body. I know all of your good spots, and I'd make sure to give attention to all of them."**

  
You were getting very heated now, you took off your bra and snapped a quick picture of yourself playing with one of your nipples. Send.

  
**"Jumin, tell me more. Show me more."**

  
**"How can I resist the requests of such a beautiful lady?"**

  
Another picture message was received, Jumin had his belt undone and had his pants pulled down to his thighs, a bulge very apparent in his boxers. You were still staring at it when another text came in.

  
**"I'd make sure that I kiss you everywhere. I'd massage your breasts and bring my mouth down to them... You drive me so crazy with desire. I'd have a lot of trouble holding myself back."**

  
**"Jumin, I want to touch myself."**

  
**"Well, I can't be a hypocrite and tell you not to when I am."**

  
You groaned out loud and shoved your shorts and panties down, bringing your hand to your folds and sliding your own finger inside.

  
**"Jumin, can we send more pictures? I want to see all of you."**  
  


**"I was about to ask the same of you, my love."**  
  


You brought your phone down to snap a picture of you spreading yourself, two fingers pressed deeply inside of you. Send.  
  


**"You're making me lose my mind right now. How can you be so seductive? I want to be inside you. I want to make you scream my name."**  
  


You received a picture message. Jumin was gripping the base of his cock with his hand, the head glistened with quite a bit of pre-cum.  
Another text came in.  
  


**"Do you see how much I want you? I hate being apart from you at all, but it's the worst when I want you so badly."**  
  


You decided to take a quick video of you fingering yourself to completion as you moaned Jumin's name. You couldn't believe he was doing this, you missed his cock so much. You missed him so much. The electricity that his touch sent through your body was like no other, he knew how to please you just right. You thrust against your fingers as you came, letting yourself go while thinking of him. Send.  
  


**"Please, Jumin. I need to see you finish too."**  
  


You had to wait a few minutes before receiving a video message. Jumin was stroking his cock quickly, moans of your name spilled from his mouth as he got closer. His strokes were frantic and uneven, you saw it twitch a couple of times before he came. He thrust into his hand as he released, cum splashed onto his lower stomach. The low groan that came out of his mouth as he finished was probably the sexiest sound that had ever been uttered.  
You received another text.  
  


**"I hope that was satisfactory, my angel. Just wait until I get home, we will have some real fun then. I can't wait to see you. But, this wasn't too bad. We'll have to do this more often when I'm away."**  
  


You smiled at the text he sent you, glad that he was completely open to future sexting. You texted him back.  
  


**"This was fun, I feel a lot better. I'll feel the best when I have you here with me though. I can't wait to see you either. Only a few more days."**  
  


**"I'd really love to talk more, but I have my meeting soon and now I need to clean myself up. I'll text you after the meeting. I love you. Keep thinking of me while I'm away. <3"**  
  


Did... Jumin just use an emoji heart? What? This was different, but it was nice.  
  
  
**"Of course, how could I ever stop thinking of you? I need to clean up too. I'm looking forward to your texts later. I love you too. <3"**  
  


With that, you got up to feed Elizabeth 3rd before getting into the shower. Only a few more days until you get to see him... You really, really couldn't wait.


	2. When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I missed you so, so, so much!" You pulled back to look at him in the face. "I really missed you. Happy Birthday, Jumin."

You woke up early on the day that Jumin was returning home. Feeling a rush of excitement run through you, you sat up and rubbed your eyes before reaching to pet Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! Daddy's coming home today! Are you excited?"

Elizabeth let out a happy sounding meow before rubbing herself against your leg. You got up and went to feed her, moving quickly to get things done this morning. You hopped into the shower and got dressed, throwing on a pink button-up blouse, a white skirt that ended right before your knees, and some cute heels. You put on some natural makeup, nothing too extreme, before calling for Driver Kim to drive you to the airport. You couldn't stop fidgeting in the car, you knew you were going to be able to see him and hold him in your arms soon.

"Driver Kim, how much longer?"

"About 5 more minutes and we'll arrive."

You looked out of the window and saw the airport in the distance. Feeling the anxiety in you heighten, you began to shake your leg as you waited.

Arriving at the airport, you walked into the terminal to see him waiting for you. You ran and threw your arms around him to hug him tightly.

"I missed you so, so, so much!" You pulled back to look at him in the face, "I really missed you. Happy Birthday, Jumin."

He put his hand to your cheek to stroke it before speaking.

"I missed you too, being apart from you was agonizing." He brings his lips close to yours. "I know we're in public, but I can't stop myself from doing this."

Jumin connects your lips in a kiss and you were sure that you had a deep blush on your face.

"Heh, cute." Jumin smiled at your reaction. "You're so cute."

The two of you held hands and walked back to the car for Driver Kim to take you back home. Jumin got in first and pulled you close to him, wrapping an arm around your waist. He began to nuzzle against your neck and you could feel his hot breath against you.

"You have to make sure you're quiet." Jumin whispered in your ear as he slid his hand up your thigh. "You don't want anyone to notice, right?"

You gasped and covered your mouth as you felt Jumin start to massage your upper thigh. He brought his fingers to scratch you slightly as he continued to nuzzle against you.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist you." He whispered again before placing a small kiss on your neck.

His fingers danced on your inner thigh before moving higher until he hit your panties. He began to touch you lightly, gliding his fingers across your clothed folds. You felt yourself getting wet almost instantly as you involuntarily tried to grind yourself against his fingers.

"Jumin..." You whispered, "What are you doing?!"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing." He nibbled on your neck before speaking again. "I just want to please you."

He continued to rub you, applying more pressure as he went along. Your panties were definitely getting wet as you spread your legs a bit for him, silently asking for more. Jumin slowly snuck his fingers behind your panties, dipping his fingers in your wetness as he found your clit. You gasped as he fingered you, trying to keep your voice down as he continued.

"J-Jumin... Please..." You whispered, "Faster..."

Jumin sped up his fingers and crooked them up into you, finding a spot that drives you crazy. You felt your orgasm approaching fast as you gripped your left hand onto Jumin's thigh, trying to find something to steady you because you swore that you were floating. Closer and closer you became as he continued touching you just right. He brought his face against your ear and whispered.

"Cum for me, my love."

That was all you needed to hear to send you over the edge, you tried to keep your voice down by covering your mouth as you came. You ground yourself on his fingers as you rode out your orgasm, trying to get every second of pleasure from this as you could.

"Beautiful." Jumin pulled his fingers out of you. "That's one, but just wait until we get home."

Jumin brought his soaked fingers to his mouth to suck them off before speaking again.

"We're far from done."

You looked down to see his erection pressing tightly against his slacks. Reaching over to touch him, Jumin grabbed your hand to stop you.

"If you touch me now, I'm going to make you mine in this car." He sighed before speaking again. "I don't think either of us want me to lose control here, right? So, we'll wait. It will be worth it."

  
The two of you arrived a few minutes later, finding the elevator rather quickly as you rushed to get to the penthouse.

"We're ho-" You were unable to finish your statement as you walked into the doorway because Jumin pushed you against the wall and kissed you.

" _Fuck_ , I missed you so much," Jumin whispered into your ear. "I hope you're ready for me."

He gripped onto your thighs tightly as he pressed you into the wall, picking you up to wrap your legs around his waist. He crashed his lips into yours and brought his tongue to slide against your lips immediately. You opened your mouth to allow him to enter, whimpering at the contact that you two finally had. His tongue explored your mouth deeply as he began to grind his hips into yours. His cock was hard, it was pressing into you and _God_ , it felt so fucking good.

"You're so..." You were having trouble controlling your breathing as you spoke. "You're so fucking _hard_."

Jumin's hands gripped your ass and massaged it roughly as he continued to grind into you, somehow managing to rut against your folds just right. He brought his head down to bite you on the collarbone, leaving a mark almost instantly. You threw your head back against the wall as you moaned his name. Jumin moved his mouth back to yours and began to kiss you. The kisses were rough and deep, it was almost animalistic the way he was acting right now.

"Do you understand how you make me feel?" He said between kisses. "It's so difficult to hold back when I'm around you."

"Well, you don't have to hold back." You smirked at him. "We're in our house, let loose."

You swore Jumin actually _growled_ before he carried you from the wall to the bedroom and tossed you onto the bed before throwing his jacket off as he climbed on top of you. When exactly did he get so strong? You didn't question for long as he ripped your blouse off of you.

"I'll buy you a new one."

That was the last thing he said before attacking your chest in a series of licks and nibbles. He reached around to undo your bra and it was off within a few seconds, leaving your top half completely bare to him. He started massaging one breast with his hand and the other with his mouth, finding your nipple to lick and suck on. You couldn't help but arch into his touch as he brought immense pleasure to your chest. His other hand went straight to your skirt to pull it off. He came back up to brush against your panties, which were pretty much soaked at this point.

"Is this all for me?" He asked as he began to rub you through your underwear, hot breaths hit your nipple as he spoke. "I'm happy to have caused this."

You bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning as he resumed what he was doing to your chest. He took off your panties and his fingers found their way into your slit once again, sending you over the edge quickly. You felt waves of pleasure rush through your veins as you came to Jumin's touch once again. You arched into him, moaning his name as you came.

"How do you manage to make me cum so fast?" You ask between harsh breaths, "You're amazing."

"I told you before, my love." He started to undo the buttons of his shirt, "I like to take each step slowly and master it for good. I think I've mastered you."

Jumin went to undo his belt and pull his pants down, leaving himself in his boxers. You sat up and reached over to him, pulling his boxers down as you pushed him onto the bed.

"My turn to treat you." You said as you climbed on top of him.

You licked down his chest, leaving small kisses along his torso as you made your way to his member. It was already leaking and it looked absolutely delicious. You brought your tongue to the base of the shaft and licked to the tip, only to wrap your lips around the head and suck on it. Jumin groaned as he threw his head back into the pillow, hands quickly found their way into your hair as you continued to suck his cock. You continuously applied pressure with your tongue to the vein on the underside of the shaft as you bobbed your head up and down.

"You're so good at this." Jumin looked down at you. "God, it's so, _so_ good."

You brought your hand to jerk off a bit of the shaft as you bobbed your head faster, causing Jumin to thrust lightly into your mouth to match your rhythm. His mouth was hanging open, slight moans making their way out along with your name.

"Keep going. I'm going to cum." Jumin said between moans. "Shit."

You could feel his cock twitch slightly before he released, filling your mouth up. Jumin arched into your mouth, letting out a loud moan of your name as he came. You swallowed it all before sitting up to wipe your mouth. You looked at him and his entire body was flushed, a slight sweaty sheen covered his torso. He got up to push you down once again, getting on top of you. The kisses started again, he kissed you deeply and lovingly. Your tongue was very tired at this point but it just felt so good. Everything he did to you felt amazing. You felt him start to harden again against your thigh. You whimpered into his mouth as his tongue explored yours. You pulled away before speaking.

"Jumin, I need you inside of me." You looked him in the eyes, full of lust and love for you. "Please."

"Of course, my love." He brought his cock to rub along your folds, teasing you. "Are you ready for this?"

" _Yes_."

Jumin slammed his cock into you, bringing your legs to rest against his shoulders as he started to thrust into you. Your hands went to grip the sheets, pleasure began to radiate throughout your body as he finally connected the two of you in the place where you wanted to be connected the most. He stared down at you with lidded eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

He continued to thrust into you in a fast, rough pace. Sweat was covering both of your bodies and the smell of sex filled the air along with sounds of skin against skin. He brought your legs down to rest around his waist before coming down to kiss you. He slowed his thrusts down significantly, grinding into you at an agonizing pace. You needed more.

"I-I need it faster, Jumin. More."

He continued to kiss you as he sped up once more, thrusting into you again and again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he picked your body up to start riding him. You ground against his cock as you rode him. You looked down and saw how gorgeous he looked. His hair was a sweaty mess along his forehead, his eyes were focused completely on you, his mouth switched between biting his lip and hanging open, his torso was shining in the sunlight and you could see each and every muscle contraction. He grabbed onto your breasts to massage them, fingers giving special attention to your nipples.  
"Fuck, Jumin. I'm going to cum again." You were breathing heavily, feeling your orgasm approach you for the third time today.

"I am too." Jumin said, going to grab onto your hips.

You felt your peak hit you, moaning when you started contracting around his cock. You threw your head back and you continued to grind yourself on him as you finished, relishing in this feeling as if you were in Heaven, fully satisfied. You watched as Jumin climaxed as well, thrusting up into you. You felt his cock twitching inside of you as he released, a series of grunts left his mouth along with your name. You collapsed onto him, the both of you breathing heavily as you came down from your high. Looking up at him, you smiled and brought yourself to leave a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." You kissed him again. "I really love you, my handsome husband."

Jumin looked at you and smiled, hugging you tightly to his chest.  
  
"And I love you, my beautiful, amazing, and sexy wife."

"How exactly did I get lucky enough to meet you?" You asked him while wrapping your arms around his torso.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one, my love." Jumin kissed the top of your head. "Being with you on my birthday is the greatest gift of all."

You smiled and kissed him before going to get up to do the awkward walk to the bathroom. Jumin couldn't help but laugh a bit as he watched you waddle to the bathroom, he came to stand in the doorway and crossed his arms.

"You know, that is one thing that will never not be funny."

You went to smack him on the butt, landing a playful hit on him.

"You're so mean." You gave him a fake pout. "It's all your fault!"

"I'll be responsible for it forever, then." Jumin smirked at you before going back into the bedroom.

You finished cleaning up and went back into the bedroom to join Jumin on the bed, cuddling onto him.

"You're going to have to wear a sweater tomorrow." Jumin said, looking at your upper torso while smiling.

You looked down to see a few marks on your chest and collarbones.

"I'm happy to have your marks on me, Jumin." You snuggled up to him even closer. "They just mean that I'm yours."

Jumin sighed and wrapped his legs around yours, bringing you as close as humanly possible at this point.

"Yes, you are mine and I am yours. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asfhasdjsalk it's 12am in South Korea so I'm posting it goddamn it. Anyway, I really liked writing this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUMIN!! xoxo


End file.
